1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of position tracking and machine control systems, and, more specifically, is directed to augmenting a radio positioning system using a single fan laser system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The combination of a radio-based positioning system, that can provide the centimeter accuracy in the best case scenario (RTK GPS) and a laser-based positioning system, that can provide a millimeter vertical coordinate accuracy, is intended to improve the vertical accuracy of the combined radio-light based positioning systems up to millimeters.
However, the prior art system utilize a fan laser generating at least two laser beams to provide information to a radio-based positioning sensor.